If Only
by Bailz
Summary: If only people could see how perfect they were for each other. A short story of teenage love. KempClaire.


**kay. this might suck. i didn't really like it, but my friend told me that i should just post it and if people hate it, well... good for them. blame Torqueo Animadverto**** (your username is inconvinent, abbycake! here's your usual shoutout. love you!~) for it, because the talk of how perfect Kemp is got me stuck on this. hope you sorta enjoy it, at least?**

**disclaimed: i don't own the characters, guitar hero, ect. i barely own the plot and i wish i owned kemp. haha.  
**

* * *

She sighed, watching the luxury car drive away from the down her street before heading towards her home. If only he could actually drop her off at her house, if only she could bring him home to meet her family, if only she could gush about her crush to her best friend. If only, if only, if only.

-

They have to find the right moment to tell their friends, it's what they're always telling themselves. The extremely judgmental female half of the group will be furious and the guy-half, with the histories and jealousy, will be just plan angry. Soon, their relationship won't be a secret and they can share their love with the world.

-

During the Friday night sleepovers, cellphones are constantly buzzing with flirty texts and prospective boyfriends. When her phone buzzes, she smiles at the small screen for a second, before putting on her annoyed expression she saved especially for her younger brother when he was being particularly obnoxious. She mutters her brothers name, but sends a flirty text back to him.

-

At the games, he's always scanning the bleachers to find her. Now that he knows she's watching, his game has greatly improved, but his friends barely take notice. And, during the congratulations after winning again, it kills him to half-flirt back at the girls, as he watches her walk away. He knows she can't stand watching that and it takes all he has not to blurt out he's in love with her during those moments.

-

He's supposedly the pervert of the elite group and she's crowned miss innocent by everyone who sees her. If only people knew how sweet and amazing he is, despite his perverted charade. If only people could see her when she was trying to prove a point, or notice that she has her own wild side. If only people could see how perfect they were for each other.

-

When all their friends our off on dates, they spend their time together. Watching movies, reading books, making food, doing the things they love together. At the end of each of those nights, right before they part ways, they decide what they were doing all day. When asked, they recited their scripts perfectly, each smiling at the memory of the day. Who knew good acting skills would actually come in handy one day?

-

"Kemp, I can't keep lying to them." She said one night, right before he dropped

her off the end of her street yet again. "What's the worst that could happen? I love you and you love me. I'm not going to break up with you just because Massie and whoever else demands it, and I'm sure the guys will get used to the idea." She said in one breath and then looked at him with her signature smile. He nodded, knowing she was right.

-

"Massie, I-" Claire started quietly, hesitantly, and when her best friend looked up, she started over. "Massie, I'm dating Kemp."

-

"Hey, guys? I'm going out with Claire. That's cool, right?" Kemp asked nonchalantly, right after his song on guitar hero ended.

-

She sighed, as the luxury car pulled up. It was a happy sigh, one Kemp noticed when he opened the door for her. "If only we told them sooner." Claire smiled at her boyfriend, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the Harrington's backyard.

* * *

**like it? wanna throw up on it? you should share that information with me my pressing the review button! *pokes the button below multiple times for emphasis* **

**i bet you all wish you had a kemp now. because Kemp is amazing. he won't marry you in vegas because he's that sweet. :D yes, we put thought into things like this. **

**-bailz.  
**


End file.
